¿Qué es tener sexo?
by Liraire
Summary: Una pregunta hecha a capitanes y ellos respondieron...
1. Reply Uno

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** Me pertenecen los cinco centavos de mi bolsillo.

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Uno"**

**

* * *

**

Querido Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —que sé es prodigioso— procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Pequeño e insignificante coeficiente intelectual:

Dado que sé perfectamente que explicación como la mía no encontraras en ninguna parte, procedo a detallarte los sucesos que observé cuando Kisuke y Yoruichi se reprodujeron o como tú lo llamas —y recién me entero—: tuvieron sexo.

En un principio los vi aislados de los demás, así que esto me pareció extraño. Ellos normalmente andan rodeados de más _seres_. Al observar este comportamiento los seguí con una cámara fotográfica —Nemu la compró en el mundo de los Ryokas hace algún tiempo— y con una libreta de apuntes para tomar constancia de todo lo que hacían.

Vi a Kisuke subiéndose a la espalda de Yoruichi lentamente. De hecho se entretuvo un momento olisqueándola por la cintura, para acto seguido comenzar a morderla mientras seguía subiendo. Al llegar a la altura de la nuca le dio una fuerte mordida cerca del cuello y comenzó a menearse de forma extraña, mientras tanto Yoruichi soltaba ruiditos raros.

A los veintitrés días Yoruichi trajo al mundo a diez crías sin pelos, sordos y ciegos.

Esto es lo que pude observar cuando mis ratas de laboratorio —Kisuke y Yoruichi, en honor de ese par de desgraciados— se reprodujeron.

**Atte.** Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Capitán de la Duodécima División y mente brillante del Seireitei.

**P.D. **¿No te interesaría ser sujeto de investigación?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Hace treinta minutos esta nueva idea se me vino a la cabeza. Así que la escribí y salió este mini-shot que he decidido convertir en serie… ¿quién seguirá?

Nos leemos.


	2. Reply Dos

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** ¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión?... ¡Es Ichigo, con su máscara de Hollow! —Mirar Bleach 395.

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Dos"**

**

* * *

**

Querido Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta par hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —que sé es extenso— procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Querido anónimo:

Pero qué fea expresión has usado. A una mujer se la respeta, se la ama, se la idolatra. Con ellas se obtienen pasiones celestiales, la gloria del amor, se suben a alturas insospechadas, se nada en un mar de infinitos goces, se unen las almas. En ellas se encuentra una apariencia hermosa, una mente brillante, una valentía sin igual, una teniente que ayuda a su apuesto capitán, una shinigami con lentes que…

Ya no sigo más porque mi Nanao-chan acaba de irse diciendo que ya no soporta mi parloteo. Estaba recitándole en voz alta lo que te escribía ya que toda oportunidad es buena para conquistarla.

Como se demorará en volver, aprovecho para escribirte un verso que me ayudó a conquistar a muchas mujeres mientras estaba en la academia shinigami junto a Ukitake Jûshirô bajo la tutela del viejo Yama.

_Mujeres hermosas me roban el corazón_  
_que late como un tambor._  
_Cada vez que sonríen me siento feliz_  
_y me retuerzo cual lombriz._  
_Cuando se van me siento tan triste_  
_como un pollito que no tiene su alpiste._

Verás que con esto obtendrás muchas mujeres rendidas ante ti.

**Atte.** Kyōraku Shunsui, Capitán de la Octava División y eterno enamorado del sake y su teniente.

**P.D. **¿No me ayudarías firmando mi petición para una cita con Nanao-chan?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Me hace feliz que les agraden estos mini-shots, mil gracias por sus reviews.

Nos leemos.


	3. Reply Tres

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** ¡Aizen es un exhibicionista! En el Bleach 397 se quitará el pantalón, oh yeah.

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Tres"**

**

* * *

**

Querido Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —que sé es…bien…dime lo que sepas— procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Mente retorcida:

¿Quieres saber la respuesta? Es cuando trabajas, trabajas y trabajas. Para ser más preciso, lo entenderás si cumples la siguiente lista:

Primero: si alguien te invita al bar en horas de trabajo le dices no.  
Segundo: si alguien te trae sake en horas de trabajo le dices no.  
Tercero: si te dan ganas de beber en horas de trabajo te resistes.  
Cuarto: cualquier situación que implique a la bebida y a ti juntos está prohibida.  
Quinto: prohibidos:  
—La pereza está prohibida.  
—No cumplir con tu trabajo y dejárselo a tu capitán está prohibido.  
—Desaparecer en horarios de trabajo está prohibido.  
—Llamar niño a tu capitán está prohibido.  
—Mofarse de la altura de tu capitán está prohibido.  
—Aprovecharse de la altura de tu capitán para mostrarle el escote cuando te grita —como si a él le interesara ver 'esas cosas'—, está prohibido.  
—Hacer preguntas estúpidas por correo ¡está prohibido!

¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu bromita, verdad, Matsumoto? Pero espera a que regreses de tus supuestos días de reposo por enfermedad —como si pudieras enfermarte como ryoka... ¡eres un alma!—, te haré trabajar quince horas diarias y no te moverás de tu puesto hasta ponerte al día completamente.

Cumplirás con todo el papeleo acumulado y no mirarás, olerás o tocarás un vaso de sake hasta que acabes.

**Atte.** Hitsugaya Tôshirö, Capitán de la Décima División cuyo mal karma es su holgazana teniente.

**P.D. **¡Ponte a trabajar!

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

¡Pobre Matsumoto! No tuvo nada que ver. ¿Quién está mandando las cartitas? Pistita: es de Bleach :))

Nos leemos.


	4. Reply Cuatro

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** Ichigo es... ¿Medio humano? ¿Medio hollow? ¿Medio vizard? ¿Medio quincy? ¿Medio... "medio"? —A esperar el Bleach 398.

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Cuatro"**

**

* * *

**

Querido Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —que sé es…bueno…eres amigo de Kyōraku—, procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Pequeñín:

Sabía que tarde o temprano me llegarías a preguntar estas cosas de adolescente. Al parecer has crecido frente a mis ojos sin que yo me diera cuenta. Desde hace algún tiempo ya venía preparando mi respuesta.

Verás, cuando una plantita crece y brotan sus hojitas, quiere decir que ha llegado el momento de que florezca libre en el viento abriendo sus pétalos a la luminosa vida y luz solar, intentando crecer hermosamente como los crisantemos. Expandiendo su aroma y atrayendo a muchas abejitas pícaras.

Estas abejitas intentarán picarla para llevarse el polen y néctar de su juventud, y si les permites que te piquen, siempre querrán hacerlo, es por eso que la plantita debe saber elegir a qué abejita permitirle el acceso, logrando que se produzca un intercambio que le ayudará a crecer y madurar.

Pero tú eres aún una plantita pequeña, así que no dejes que te piquen. Dile "¡No!" a las abejitas y espántalas o querrán polinizar contigo. Si quieres saber más sobre el intercambio de plantitas y abejitas, ven a visitarme a mi escuadrón. No te preocupes de que se lo diga a alguien, esto quedará entre tú y yo.

Bueno, acuérdate de tomar bien tu desayuno para que estés fuerte y sano. Duerme siempre la siesta para que crezcas más y abrígate los pies en la noche para no mearte en la cama.

**Atte.** Ukitake Jūshirō, Capitán de la Decimotercera División y padre postizo de Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

**P.D.** ¿Shirō-chan, no quieres dulces del embajador alga o de Chappy? Tengo veinte bolsas para ti, así que aléjate de las abejitas.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Pista número dos: es un shinigami ;)

¿Quién será? ¡Vamos a pensar!

Nos leemos.


	5. Reply Cinco

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** El Bankai de Gin da la vuelta al mundo en 80 segundos... !Le ganó a Julio Verne! —A mirar Bleach 398/399.

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Cinco"**

**

* * *

**

Querido Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —que sé es…bueno…algo tendrás en esa cabeza—, procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Gusanillo debilucho sin nombre:

Yachiru vio tu carta —que yo iba a tirar a la basura— en mi escritorio, como llamaron su atención los colores, decidió abrirla y leerla en voz alta. Ni bien terminó me hizo la pregunta, constantemente y sin respirar, hasta que decidí contestarla.

Según tengo entendido, el _sexo_ es lo que todos tenemos en la cabeza. Algunos lo utilizan bastante y otros no lo usan para nada. Hay sitios ryokas donde lo prueban y sazonan de diferentes maneras. Seguro que Ichigo también lo ha probado junto a la Kuchiki menor.

Yo prefiero usar el exterior y adornarlo magníficamente, aunque me lleva más de tres horas dejarlo como quiero. Una vez terminado, quedo muy satisfecho con las horas empleadas en hacerlo.

¿Cómo sé esto? Porque el otro día, corriendo con Yachiru rumbo a una pelea, nos perdimos y terminamos en la sexta división. Empezamos a _retirar_ las paredes para hacernos camino, cuando aparecieron Abarai y el estirado de Kuchiki Byakuya. Aproveché para pedirle una pelea a la niñata de Kuchiki, pero como siempre, se negó. Nos miró sin pestañear y le dijo algo a su teniente, sólo alcanzamos a oír "…llévate…estos…poco _sexo_…lejos…". Cuando salíamos de ahí acompañados de Renji, Yachiru le preguntó que eran los _sexos_, éste respondió que estaban dentro del cerebro y que algunos ryokas lo cocinaban. Supongo que son caníbales.

Para estar más seguros, enviamos a Ikkaku a Karakura en busca de esa mujer ryoka llamada Asano Mizuho, así le preguntaba a ella sobre _sexos_. Pero hace ocho días que no regresa y sólo envió un mensaje raro que decía: "¡No era _sexos_, era _sesos_! Ayuda..."

No lo entendemos, así que estamos esperando a que ese flojo bastardo haga bien su trabajo.

**Atte.** Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitán de la Undécima División, fanático de las peleas a muerte y su estupendo cabello.

**P.D.** ¿No habrás visto a Ichigo por ahí? Si lo ves, dile que venga a entrenar y no sea cobarde… sólo le destrozaré un poco los riñones.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Hoy no hay pista, hay una pregunta: ¿Cuánto demorará la zanpakutō de Gin en llegar a hueco mundo y cortarle los pantalones a Byakuya?

¿Un segundo?, ¿Un minuto?, ¿Una hora?, ¿No sabes, no opinas?, ¿Ya tienes los pantalones de Byakuya en tu poder?

Nos leemos.


	6. Reply Seis

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Luego de ver Bleach 400, 401, 402... Me pregunto: ¿Por qué dejaron que Aizen se _bajara_ a casi todo el Seireitei antes de aparecer?, ¿Para generar suspenso?, ¿Para mostrar más sangrecita?, ¿Las cortadas de extremidades y visceritas sueltas son muy cool?... El morbo es lo mejor, sí señor :))

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Seis"**

**

* * *

**

Querida Capitana del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —que sé es iluminado— procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Pequeño terroncito:

Antes que nada, alabo tu ansia de conocimiento y agradezco el que me hayas dado tan maravillosa idea, como lo es dar una charla sobre reproducción a mis niños del cuarto escuadrón.

Cuando se lo dijo mi teniente, pusieron caras un tanto nerviosas; así que para incentivarlos a venir, les comenté amorosamente, con una sonrisa, que todos aquellos que no llegaran tendrían que ir a la Undécima división a pasar una temporada. Al día siguiente no faltó nadie, incluso algunos acamparon cerca de la entrada del recinto donde se expondría el tema.

Fueron varios minutos de bastante atención por parte de mis lindos muchachitos. A algunos se les veía algo nerviosos, seguro fue por las ganas de aprender. Al terminar mi exposición, le cedí la palabra a la teniente Matsumoto —que se había ofrecido amablemente a colaborar—, porque yo debía ir a una reunión de última hora. Ésta, a base de imágenes y vídeos —traídos desde Karakura por la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis—, logró profundizar en el tema.

Fue todo un éxito, me comentó la teniente, ya que algunos se desmayaron de la _emoción_ luego de iniciado el vídeo y otros terminaron internados en las instalaciones de salud del escuadrón. Debe ser por el conocimiento adquirido tan de repente, mis pobrecitos deben haberse estresado.

Así que en agradecimiento, aquí te envío los documentos con el discurso que di junto al aporte de la teniente Matsumoto, el vídeo: "La reproducción de las especies y sus mil posiciones por la Maestra Escarlata". Estoy segura que esto contestará a tu pregunta.

**Atte.** Unohana Retsu, Capitana de la Cuarta División y madre amorosa de sus niñitos.

**P.D. **El vídeo debes reenviármelo después de verlo. Matsumoto dijo que debía devolverlo a la tienda "Icha Icha Paradise".

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Tercera pista detectivesca de quien envía las cartitas: Tiene el cabello… a la altura de los hombros (¡Ja! ¿Creíste que te daría el color? sería muy fácil así :P).

Ahora sabemos que: es de Bleach, es un shinigami y tiene cabello hasta los hombros... ¿quién será?

Nos leemos.


	7. Reply Siete

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Me he puesto al día con el manga desde el 403 al 409 y solo diré: ¿Aizen ha evolucionado cual Goku al nivel saiyajin fase tres y anda por ahí sin calzones?... Sí señores, solo de eso me di cuenta.

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Siete"**

* * *

Querido Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —de C_uon alpinus_— procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Anónimo sin corazón:

¿Cómo es posible que hasta un desconocido crea que soy un perro? Por este motivo fue que durante varios años oculté mi apariencia a la gente del Seireitei. Muchos por aquí creyeron que estaba intentando imponer una nueva moda a la usanza de las costumbres antiguas, nada más lejos de la realidad.

No es justo que habiendo tantas excentricidades por aquí, la gente únicamente me tenga en cuenta a mí. Solo hay que mirar por los escuadrones para entender lo que te digo; ¿acaso no te preguntas qué pasa con el cabello del capitán Kenpachi? ¿Las cejas del shinigami Yumichika? ¿El Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri, que tiene autopartes de sí mismo y gira la cabeza trescientos sesenta grados? ¿Ese shinigami rebelde que va sobre un jabalí llamado Bonnie? ¿Las galletas mutantes Wakame Taishi que son _inspiración_ de Kuchiki Byakuya... ?

¡Ves! En todo lado hay gente peculiar, así que mi apariencia no debería llamar tanto la atención como lo hace. Y sobre todo, no deberían confundirse respecto a qué especie pertenezco.

Te aclaro que no soy un perro; no ladro, no corro persiguiendo mi cola, no me hago el muertito y sobre todo: no me meo en las esquinas de mi escuadrón para delimitar mi territorio como mi mascota Goro. Yo soy un lobo.

Deberían comportarse como mi amigo Tousen, a quien planeo regresar a la senda del bien, él juzga a la gente con los ojos del corazón, el hecho de que sea ciego no importa.

**Atte.** Sajin Komamura, Capitán de la Séptima División que es confundido con un perro, siendo realmente un "Lobo".

**P.D. **¡Soy un LOBO, he dicho!

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

¡Volví! Como algunos sabrán, estuve apartada por problemas de salud, pero comenzando el nuevo año quise retomar los fics y aquí estoy. Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, favoritos y demás cosillas que me han llegado todo este tiempo, de verdad es agradable notar que puedo sacarles un sonrisita.

Ahora sí, la cuarta pista detectivesca de quien envía las cartitas: Ha estado tanto en el Seireitei como en Karakura... ¿Quién será?

Nos leemos.


	8. Reply Ocho

**Sumary:** Una pregunta hecha a capitanes, y ellos respondieron...

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Poniéndome al día con el manga. Me quede por el 410 y ya hay casi 500… ¡por lo calzones de Aizen _o la falta de ellos en su evolución Hōgyokuense_!

* * *

**¿Qué es tener sexo?**

**"Reply Ocho"**

* * *

Querido Ex Capitán del Seireitei:

En honor de los años que nos conocemos, te escribo esta carta para hacerte una pregunta que carcome mi ansia del saber. Confiando en tu conocimiento —medio tenebroso— procedo a escribirte la pregunta.

¿Qué es _tener sexo_?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Ser insólito… o idiota en extremo:

Tu carta llego a las Noches de una forma un tanto extraña y sin explicación aún. Pensé que era material referente a la guerra enviada por el Gotei13, pero una vez que la leí me llamo la atención grandemente. Antes de tirarla y olvidarla, se me ocurrió divertirme un poco con ella; estamos en guerra pero cuando el aburrimiento es extremo se hace lo que se puede.

Primero, se la lleve a Aizen-sama y lo único que conseguí fue que me mirará sin parpadear unos minutos, yo lo seguí mirando fijamente y el tiempo se extendió. Después de un largo momento, Aizen-sama pregunto seriamente "¿Es una clase de propuesta sexual?", con una gran sonrisa respondí "Depende"… En vista de que la mirada seria volvió a darse y me aburrió que no reaccionara más, le dije que en realidad fue enviada por algún ryoka o shinigami y él decidió que investigaría. Al menos, eso me dio a entender que enviaría a alguien en tu busca e inclusive en este momento, que lees la carta, algún arrancar puede estar a punto de destriparte… divertido, divertido.

Pensé en llevársela a Tousen y divertirme un poco con su reacción, pero en vista de las _dificultades técnicas_ que acarrearía que respondiera, decidí usar a Wonderweiss, siempre se puede contar con su mascota fiel. Le pegue la carta al pequeño bicho y lo azuce hasta que se aproximo a las instalaciones de Szayel Aporro, una vez entró, sólo hizo falta esperar un poco para que "el canto de sirenas" o gritos —como tú lo llamarías— empezara. Supongo que querría impartirle clases sobre su _preguntita_… divertido, divertido.

**Atte.** Gin Ichimaru, Ex Capitán de la Tercera División al que le gusta repartir "felicidad" aunque sea malentendido a veces.

**P.D. **Si aún estas vivo, cómprate un libro sobre sexo y corre… que alguien irá a sacarte las entrañas.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Continuará...**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía:**

Sin excusas, sólo diré que mi tiempo era cero y las ganas de escribir estuvieron de parranda. Salgo de vacaciones de los estudios mañana y como ando de vaga —sin trabajo a medio tiempo— tendré horas de horas para ponerme al día. Traigo a _los chicos malos_ de Bleach porque no podía dejarlos fuera. Gracias por todos sus mensajes, a seguir con esta aventurilla :)

Quinta pista detectivesca de quién envía las cartitas: No tiene bankai… ¿quién será?

Nos leemos.


End file.
